Just To Be Safe
by Crystal Joyy
Summary: Karen buys Danny condoms... A short drabble.


**Just To Be Safe**

"Mom?" Danny closed the front door behind him and stepped into the entryway with caution. He was surprised to find Karen's car in the driveway since she usually got off from work well after he got home from school.

"In here Danny," she called the kitchen. Upon walking in, Danny immediately regretted it.

She sat at their small breakfast bar, still in her work clothes, and gestured to the seat across from her. Danny can only remember one other time she'd cornered him like this. His dad was still alive and it was due time for "the talk". He couldn't look Jo nor Lacey in the eye for two days straight afterwards and neither girl could figure out why his face would turn so red when they pointed it out. Danny hoped this wouldn't be as awkward as then. You'd think after given five years to mature from that shy little boy who turned the color of a tomato when the word 'penis' was mentioned, that he'd be able to talk to his mother like a responsible, mature teenager.

You'd _think_...

But no teenage boy wants to talk to his mother about sex. Which is why Danny reluctantly took his seat and looked at her cautiously as he waited for her to make the first move. By the way she was dwindling her thumbs, she was just as nervous as he was.

"So Danny," she started. "I know you and Lacey are becoming more serious..." Danny rolled his eyes. He knew it was going in this direction, but that didn't make him any less annoyed. She'd cornered him into another embarrassing talk and he had no escape and no one to blame but himself. He should have seen it coming after the other night when Lacey had been over and Karen barged into his room; catching them in a very compromising position. Trying to fix your clothes while explaining to your mother that nothing was going on when clearly there was, wasn't exactly the way Danny pictured making love to his girlfriend. From then on, Danny was only allowed to have Lacey over while Karen was home and the door was to be open if they were in his bedroom.

It was clear that Karen was trying to cock-block them completely, but what she'd forgotten about teenagers is that they always found a way around a cock-blocking parent. Which is why some nights were spent with Danny sneaking out late and climbing into Lacey bedroom window while he thought Karen was none the wiser. What _Danny_ had forgotten was that Karen had been a teenager once also and while she wasn't excited about her little boy growing up and getting into less innocent acts with Lacey than when they were kids, she knew she couldn't hold off the inevitable.

"Mom," he shut his eyes in embarrassment as he felt his face turn hot. "Don't."

"Now, Danny, I'm your mother and since your dad isn't here it's solely my responsibly to make sure_ you're _being responsible," She looked at her son, sensing his embarrassment was much greater than hers, she cut to the point of her little speech.

"I'm just not ready for any happy accidents," she explained. "At least, not yet." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a box of Trojan condoms and set them on the corner before him. Danny looked at her mortified.

"Mom-" she raised her hand to stop him.

"Just take them Danny. It'll give me so peace of mind," she assured him.

Picking up the box, Danny examined them, only to realized there was one little problem... Literally.

"Ummm... Mom?... Wrong size. These are...," he cleared his throat. "A little to small." He blushed before quickly handing them back to her and hurrying out of the room.

Taking them back, she looked at the size on the box she'd picked up. With Vikram and her being married before they'd had Danny and trying for so long before they were blessed with their little miracle, she hadn't bought condoms in a long time. Ultimately forgetting they came in specific sizes. While in the grocery store, she'd quickly grabbed the first box she'd seen and scurried along before anyone she knew saw her purchase. Looking at the size on the box that read 'Medium', Karen realized Danny took very much after his father.


End file.
